Shoes of elastomer and fabric construction, originally intended for jogging, basketball and other sports activities, have become the footwear of choice for the youth of today. Needless to say, the youngest are no exception and frequently we find the three year olds shod, "just like big brother and sister."
Shoes outfitted with compression actuated noisemakers have been addressed to the footwear market, notably by Gill, U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,254; Jonat, U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,100; and Griffiths, UK patent no. 2191383. The offerings were made as novelty items for amusing the child, with practical benefits of encouraging toddlers to walk and keeping contact with small children while walking about or shopping. While the concept has merit in each of these areas, adults do not have a desire, or even tolerance, for incessant noise. Moreover, a deformable cavity at either the toe portion of the sole as taught by Jonat, or at the heel portion as taught by Gill and Griffiths will tend to impair support and comfort. Since the toe and heel areas of the sole wear most quickly, the effect of such a cavity can be expected to worsen with use. Thus, such noisemakers have not become commercially viable products.
The object of the present invention therefor, is to provide a footwear noisemaker with selective muting and in a form which does not otherwise interfere with shoe performance.